Warrior Cats Lemons
by Pinemist
Summary: Warrior Cats Lemons. Rated M for a reason. Accepting requests!
1. Chapter 1

This story contains warrior cats lemons. That means you're gonna read about cats banging. If you seriously don't wanna read that, just click off please! Go find a nicer Warrior Cats story instead c:  
So, I had a semi-successful lemon series a while back, but let's face it- they were kinda terrible. I'm back, though, with slightly less terrible writing skills. New chapter every Saturday!  
I'm accepting requests! I do canon cats, OCs, age gaps, threesomes,ect.  
I will rarely do sibling or parent/kid incest, but I will NOT scat/watersports. Sorry!

Now we've got all that out the way, here's the form:

Cats Involved: (add a description + personality if its an OC!)  
Type: (love, lust or rape)  
Basic Plotline:

I am more likely to do your request if it follows my rules and includes a basic plotline

Many thanks ~Pinemist


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- thanks to all who reviewed. sorry I couldn't update immediately, I was away in the US. Now, without further ado, here is the Love request for 'Dead Inside part 2'.

Crisp, fresh leaf-fall air buffeted harshly against Willowpaw's silver tabby pelt. It was a pale silver, like the frosts of leaf-bare, striped delicately with darker tabby markings that swirled and spiralled over her fur. In a few moons she was sure to become a warrior. Excitement buzzed around in her neatly shaped paws.  
She was walking through the territory, following her mentor happily towards the Training Clearing. Cloudpuff stood taller than Willowpaw, with a thick pelt of fluffy fur the same hue as the beautiful snow that fell in colder moons, and was rather attractive in Willowpaw's opinion. Now, as the fallen leaves from the trees lined the forest floor, a firey world of shocking ambers and bright russets made his pale pelt stand out. Without realizing it, the two had arrived finally at the Training Clearing. Cloudpuff turned around, looking at her with an expression Willowpaw couldn't place. Hunger? Determination? Lust..? Love...?  
"Today," He began, voice clear as always. "We'll be doing battle training. I know you're decent at fighting already, but you can learn so much from me." The white tom said with a smirk, clearly confident in his own fighting abilities. His fluffy white tail flicked absently as Willowpaw nodded. She didn't agree with the tom's narcissistic view, but she knew that her mentor was very skilled and a well-seasoned warrior. "Alright." Cloudpuff said. "Let's begin."  
A few minutes later and the training session was well under way. Willowpaw was exhausted, but Cloudpuff was barely breaking a sweat.  
"W-what now..?" She gasped, worn out.  
"I want you to lunge at me, use your best fighting technique and try to bring me down." Her mentor replied. Without missing a beat she flung herself at him, aiming for this jaw to try and daze him. Cloudpuff was faster though, swiping her to the ground. Willowpaw was pinned on her back to the floor. Cloudpuff stood over her, eyes alight with exhilaration. Willowpaw's gaze locked with his and suddenly she felt her heart rate speed up. Cloudpuff slowly drew his now-hard member over her core, sending a faint moan tumbling out of Willowpaw's mouth.  
"Do you want it?" Cloudpuff teased, dipping in the tip ever so slightly into her core before pulling it out again and circling the opening. Willowpaw moaned again, back arching in pleasure.  
"Y-yes."  
"Then beg. Tell me how much you want it."  
"Oh, please thrust your massive cock in me so hard." Willowpaw gasped as he continued to tease her. "Make me yours, give me your kits and your pleasure."  
"Good girl." The white tom rammed his member into her. The apprentice yelped in pleasure, hips bucking up to meet his, rolling in time to his thrusts. Cloudpuff, too, moaned out, speeding up slightly as his apprentice gasped and bucked beneath him. They both felt the pleasure rising in their stomachs, like a big wave rising above a beach. And then the wave crashed down, sending both mentor and apprentice into an orgasm.  
Cloudpuff pulled himself out, rolling onto his back besides Willowpaw. The she-cat gasped, "I love you, Cloudpuff." Before passing out.


End file.
